fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Stick Ranger 2/Quests
Main Storyline #1: Might of the Smiley Walker King Location: Opening Street Questgiver: None Description: The Smiley Walker King wants to destroy the Town. Several of his soldiers protect him. Objectives: Obtain the Walker Key, defeat the Smiley Walker King Prerequisites: None Reward: Rice Soup (Restores a lot of life), Stone Block (Can be given to certain NPCs to upgrade weapons) #2: Swoop of the Night Location: '''Grassland '''Questgiver: Hunter 1 Description: Lately, at night, people in the Grassland areas are getting terrorized by bats. Objective: Defeat the bats (defeat the Grey Boss Skull Walker). Prerequisites: Finish "Might of the Smiley Walker King" Reward: Syrup (Tames some enemies), 5 Onigiri #3: Taming Lesson Location: Opening Street, LDZX Corps Entrance Questgiver: Poisonshot Description: Get familiar with LDZX Corps. Objective: Dominate a GSW (Any tamable creature do) Prerequisites: Access to LDZX Entrance, Syrup (In inventory at least once) Reward: Pupla, an Ecologist class Purple Smiley Walker. #4: Castle Trouble Location: Castle Gate Questgiver: Castle Slave#1 Description: A big and imposing castle is slaving everyone in the town. Objective: Find the key to the castle and enter it. Prerequisites: Finish all previous quests. Reward: Access to castle. '#5: Tyrant of the nation' Location: Castle Throne Questgiver: A lot of slaves and villagers. Description: Defeat the tyrant slaving the continent. Objective: Defeat the Castle Tyrant(Castle Boss) Prerequisites: Finish all previous quests. Reward: Access to Seaside. #6: More King Location: '''Seaside '''Questgiver: Freed Slave #3 Description: A mysterious king is reported. Objective: Defeat the Roundwalk King. Prerequisites: Finish all previous quests. Reward: Salt Block. #7: Terror of the Dragon Location: '''Seaside '''Questgiver: Terrorized Villager. Description: Someone seen a dragon. Objective: Defeat the Grand Ice Dragon. Prerequisites: Finish all previous quests. Reward: Cold Block. #8: Breeding Lesson Location: '''Shore. '''Questgiver: Poisonshot Description: Breed some pets. Objective: Breed two pets. Prerequisites: Finish all previous quests. Reward: Csirtla, a Pyro-Class Orange Shield(HGD) *resulting species*. #9: Roller Coaster of the Flow. Location: '''Submarine. '''Questgiver: Randomly chosen stickmen of you team. Description: You got stuck in the flow of the Submarine! Objective: Get out of the flow. Prerequisites: Finish all previous quests. Reward: Submarine Key. '#10: Submarinal Tyrant' Location: '''Submarine Shrine. '''Questgiver: Unknown(Later reaveled to be PS) Description: Another tyrant has been seen. Objective: Defeat the Submarinal Dragon. Prerequisites: Finish all previous quests. Reward: Access to Desert. #15: Dusty Pyramid. Location: '''Pyramid. '''Questgiver: '''Unknown(Heard by Heroes) '''Description: '''Rumor has there is a strange zombie creature lives in a Pyramid. '''Objective: '''Defeat the Pyramid Boss. '''Prerequisites: Finish all previous quests. Reward: '''Pyramid Arrow 5, Access to Cavern pt.2 LDZX Corps #1: Adoption Center Breakout '''Location: Adoption Center Office (LDZX Corps) Questgiver: Ludicrine Description: Ergoth, a White Boss Cap (Round) Stickman, broke out of his cage at the Adoption Center. You need to defeat him so that he can be put back in his cage. He can be found in the Adoption Center Lobby or the Adoption Center Catalogue Room, both found in the LDZX Corps area. Objectives: Defeat Ergoth ( ) Prerequisites: Level 5 Reward: Rogeth ( ), a Psion-class Brown Cap (Flat) Stickman, access to Adoption Center 1 (LDZX Corps) #2: Afraid of the Dark Location: Adoption Center 1 (LDZX Corps) Questgiver: Guard #2 Description: Something is supposedly lurking about the Adoption Center Catalogue Room (LDZX Corps). Find out what it is and stop it from spooking the pets (and the guards!). Objectives: Defeat 1 Graywater (spawned by "talking" to the Sink NPC in the Adoption Center Catalogue Room (LDZX Corps)) Prerequisites: Completion of "Adoption Center Breakout", Level 5 Reward: Bottle of Graywater (Item, can be used in combat to deal Fire/Charge damage to all enemies), access to Adoption Center B (LDZX Corps) The TAMPER #1: An Odd Contraption Location: N/A Questgiver: N/A Description: What could this be? Objectives: Locate the TAMPER Prerequisites: None (This quest automatically appears in the quest list and is listed as "completed" when the team finds the TAMPER) Reward: N/A #2: Things Get Weird Location: N/A Questgiver: N/A Description: Something's definitely up with this "TAMPER"... what's going on here? Objectives: Collect Note 57 and Note 58 from the Basement (LDZX Corps) Prerequisites: None (This quest automatically appears in the quest list and is listed as "completed" when the team finds Note 57 and Note 58) Reward: N/A Non-Storyline Character Quests NOTE: THESE ARE IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER. #1: Find My Wife Location: DMS Palace Questgiver: DMSwordsmaster Description: Luna has gone missing, and DMS sends the team to the Mountain Peak to find her. Objectives: Find Luna, Defeat Nightmare Moon (boss) Prerequisites: At least level 70. Reward: XM6000 Machine Gun